


this is partially a rip off but what the hell

by buckytrashandkylotrash



Category: Captain America, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, angst-ish, bucky hurts reader unintentionally, bucky looks out for strangers, bucky relapses, hydra is sexist as fuck, lots of cussing, more or less gender neutral, reader does crappy stitches, reader doesn't like self that much :(, reader is probably force sensitive, reader lives in big city(not specified.. yet), use of Y/N, use of the word 'whore' and loTS OF FRICKIN CUSSING warning, violence ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:12:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytrashandkylotrash/pseuds/buckytrashandkylotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader meets bucky aka james in this(who is totally their type!) and deals with the weird metal armed dude. you introduce him to good food and he chokes u some(not in the good way, either). ALSO THIS IS VERY OLD AND SUPER CRINGY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woop i have at least 5-6 s h o r t chapters written so i'll try to fix them up a bit and post them! I wrote this.... a couple months ago and haven't reread it in awhile! pls tell me suggestions and/or typos i may have made! <3

You're about to fall asleep when you hear it. The sounds of yelling and- gunfire?! "What the fuck is this?", you murmured. Getting out of bed as quiet as possible, you looked out the window. Well, you attempted to. Your blinds were in the way. You looked through a slit inbetween them. "Asset. Get your ass back here! We arent afraid to shoot!" Oh god. You don't know what's happening but you do not like it. You debate whether to call the police or not. You decide to wait it out. You're probably the only one who can hear them(besides the gunshots, but apparently thats normal in big cities.) But, you also are scared of "the asset". You picked up on the way they said it, and it seemed they were scared of him... Supposing its a he, that is. You were pretty much just guessing. Over the sounds of traffic you hear an odd noise.... God fucking- someones opening your window. You hastily look for anything to protect you. Nothing. Of course. So, you do the obvious. Pretend you didnt hear. You inconspicuously open your bedroom door. Hm, all the other lights are off. You almost chuckle, maybe you'd imagined it? No such luck. You can feel the light wind coming through the open window. But you continue, heading towards the kitchen. Why? Uhhh..... to get water of course. Not to scope your own house out.... Okay, you actually chuckled at that thought. "The fuck?" you hear a quiet voice mumble. You freeze, but manage to look at the couch, where the sound came from. Unwilling to admit it, there was a handsome bleeding man on your couch..... BlEEdiNG??!! "Oh my god, you're bleeding!" You break out of your daze. If someone was bleeding out on your couch, you had to help! "Yes." "Urm, can I help you?" You ask warily. He scowled,"That'd be nice." You picked up your emergency medical stuff that was conveniently on the table. "Ok," you said,"I need to turn the lights on to see the damage. Is that okay?" You were pretty observant and you could figure some things out about people by looking at them. You could tell that this guy was unstable, and you should be careful. He shifted uncomfortably," Yes. But, you should, uh, probably close the window." You switched the light on, closed the window, and sat in front of him on the floor. "Alright, well. Um, I need you to take off your shirt... or whatever that is." This is the first good look you've gotten, and he has a crazy weird outfit on, but he's super hot. And badly injured, you reminded yourself. He grumbled an affirmative, and managed to take off his top. Pretty sure he has some kind of sprain in his arm though-"..........Holy shit, its metal."


	2. a different use for celebratory alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bucky is hurto and u helpo!!! u introduce some good food to this good guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! mentions of blood. not very graphic?

"You don't have to touch it,"He said, suddenly rigid. "I really don't plan too. Anyway, I think it's pretty cool. I've met amputees before, but yours is by far the most advanced!" You started to ramble nervously. He managed to relax a little so you went to get a wet washcloth. When you get back hes sitting on the floor. You must have had a confused look on your face because he said,"Dont wanna get your couch dirty." You think he means bloody, but you don't correct him. You laughed dryly, "Please. Get on the couch. Its fine." He still looked upset but he sat on the couch. You sat next to him and told him he needed to stay calm, and still so you could clean his wounds. You slowy but firmly dabbed the washcloth on his face to get the dried blood off. You already figured out most of the blood isn't his, so its not suprising theres no injury on his face. You then wiped down his chest. Your face was burning red. He was ripped. You could have sworn he chuckled when you reached his abs. After the dried blood was off, you bandaged a cut on his chest and realized you forgot his legs. Fuck. "Ok," you say "Theres not much i can do for your arm, so i need to check your legs. I can probably find some shorts. Is that alright?" He nodded and started to take off his shoes. You went into yout rooms, hastily looking for an exes shorts. Aha! You searched the closet and found a pair of shorts that looked his size. You went back into the living room and said, "I found some shorts. I dont want you walking until I've checked out your legs, so you can stay here and get dressed while I find some snacks."  
He said "Okay. But there's, uh, one thing." "Yeah?" You asked looking at him. "I'll be leaving in the morning. I have these... let's say 'episodes' and I'd rather not hurt anyone...." You smiled reassuringly, "Don't you worry!! I'll help as much as I can. I don't think you'll hurt me, I can run pretty fast." You chuckled.

You walked to the kitchen, looking through the pantry. You called out,"You like poptarts?" "Never had em." You gasped dramatically. "How!? Poptarts are lifes greatest invention. I bet you're a cinnamon poptart guy." You grab the whole box and a water bottle. He looked hungry, and dehydrated. Honestly, you could go on about how bad he looked but you went back into the living room. He was in the shorts you got him. You forgot about those. As your face burned red at the very attractive, barely dressed, man on your couch, you opened a poptart. "It's great," you said "It's like, cinnamon heaven. It might make your tummy hurt, so I'll make something in a few." You cursed yourself mentally for saying 'tummy'. You were such a child! 

He still looked very uncomfortable. Was he still hurt? Hm..... Shit! His leg! You gave him the poptart then went to wet a towel. You started gently scrubbing his leg, when you discovered a bullet in his calf. "Shit," you said,"There's a bullet." He munched on the poptart and said "Got any pain pills? You can pull it right out." You almost throw up. "I'll.... have to stitch it. I have Advil. That should help the pain a bit. One sec..."You ran to the bathroom, grabbing Advil, needles, and floss. Oh my god, I'm going to stitch someone up with floss, you thought. You dropped those off on the table in the living room and made your way to the kitchen. You grabbed some beer with (a lot of) alcohol in it. You're suddenly relieved you saved it for a special occasion, even if it's not the type you had in mind. You approached Mr. Bleeding Man and handed him the beer. "Drink some. It'll help with the pain." He took a big gulp, and started on his 3rd pack of poptarts. You heard him grumble,"Hell yes, I'm a cinnamon poptart guy." You smiled to yourself but grabbed the tweezers. You took the beer and the poptarts from him slowly and set them on the table. "Cant have you choking to death after all this." You say while quickly pulling the bullet out. The stranger let out only a gasp. He handled pain well. You didn't want to know if it was from experience. You poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol(from the med kit) on his wound then grabbed the needle and floss. He hissed and took another gulp of the beer. "You're doing great," you said,"We're halfway done."


	3. medical shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader introduces this strranger to food and learns his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so there's some... I guess potential trigger? it's really just a crappy description of stitching (which is inacurate btw) also if any of you happen to be doctors i would love to know how this(if) would work!!! thank u kiddos. super short. bucky drinks beer. he's sober as fuck tho.

You tied the floss around the needle and went to work. Luckily, the bullet was small. It'd only be like two stitches. There was a lot of blood though, so it was necessary. You stabbed the needle through part of his leg. You heard him groan. You quickly pulled it back through, again and again. In about five minutes you were done. He grabbed the beer and drank the last drop. He must not get drunk easy, cause he seems perfectly sober. "All done," You say, as if it wasn't obvious. "I should probably leave now," He said in a low voice. You huff, "No way sir. You just got a bullet pulled out of your leg, and I'm sure you're aware it's not safe for you, in that condition!" You didn't mention that over the last 30 minutes, you'd grown slighty attached to the strange man. You sit down beside him and muttered, "You can't go, I mean, you're still hurt. Stay, alright?"He looked straight in your eyes and said, "If I'm not a bother.." You nodded, stood up, and went to the kitchen. "Do you like mac and cheese?" He almost smiled, "Never had it."

You quickly went to work, making the best mac and cheese in your whole damn life. This man hasn't lived. Poptarts. Mac and cheese. Was he living under a rock? While the water boiled you asked him,"Do you want to take a shower?" Just thinking about that made you blush, yet you continued,walking back to him."Well... with your leg, a bath? Wait will your arm break? Oh gosh." He let out a puff of air," It can get wet, but I...." Noticing he wasn't comfortable, you figured he thought of himself as a burden(You would, if in this situation). "Hm? You can say it. Its OK." You said, sitting beside him now. "... I prefer showers." Your cheeks burned red, yet again. "We can figure something out."  
After 10 minutes of very intense thinking you had a plan. Even though, you obviously had considered helping him in the shower.... You weren't (that much of) a pervert! "I can run to the store and get one of those bath chairs. That way, it'd be a shower, but you won't have to use your leg!" He nodded, looking guilty. "Ah don't worry. I'll give you your macaroni, and I'll be back before you're done!" You went and mixed in the cheese, and turned off the stove. Putting the macaroni in a bowl and grabbing a fork, you made your way back to Mr. Never Had Any Good Food. You handed him his dinner and warily decided to ask, "Before I go, do you happen to have a name?" He though for a minute and said "James." You nodded, and grabbed a jacket. "Nice to meet you James. Im Y/N. I'll be back in 15."


	4. u quote steve & kick ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my bf wants me to upload the rest of my self insert bucky fanfic

You smiled at James and grabbed your keys. You locked the door as you left, thinking about how strange this situation was. You were human, so obviously you were nervous as hell. A scary, bleeding, probable criminal sat in your house as you went to buy him a shower chair, WILLINGLY. You thought you must be crazy, but you threw on your jacket and walked to the street. You got in your car and headed to the store. Gripping your steering wheel so hard, your knuckles turned white, you thought of the men looking for "the asset". Is that James? Obviously James was running from something, but who were they? Why didn't they call him James? What did he do? Or what did they do to him...? You could tell he wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he seemed your type. You cursed under your breath. Yep, Y/N had a type. Hot, mysterious guys with nice hair. It often got you into trouble as well. Well, enough of that, you thought. Pulling into the parking lot, you wondered why there were police everywhere. You never watched the news, never listened to the radio. Little did you know, they were all looking for James. Of course, you had your suspicions, I mean come on, the man had a metal arm and was bloody. There had been a lot of havoc lately, aliens and all that, maybe James was just an injured citizen? With a metal arm and the blood of other people on him....But, you decided to ignore all that. James seemed like a good man. You trusted your instincts..

Running into the store- you must've spent 10 minutes in the car- you headed to the bathroom area. Grabbing the cheapest shower chair you could find, you realized you forgot your wallet. You cursed under your breath, yet again. You put the item back and left the store pouting. 

Once you got back home you wanted to cry! You were so dumb! Lost in your thoughts, you didn't hear the crash of a picture frame breaking, or notice the fact that the door was unlocked.... Opening the door , you saw James -fighting?! It was a scary guy(not as scary as James) and a few others. They saw you enter, and laughed all creepily. "Ohohoh! The asset brought us a whore!" One dickbag said. You scoffed, scared out of your mind. The asset is James...But, you're adrenaline was pumping, and you were mad. "That's it. Get out." Whoever was trying to fight James quit and raised his eyebrows. "You.... think we'll take orders from a girl?? HAHAHAH." He laughed. You batted your eyelashes and said cheerily," Yep, motherfucker!" He sneered and lunged towards you. Now, you were .... very inexperienced with fighting, but you were pretty fit, and were smart. While you ducked, he fell straight outside, past your screen door you held open. You quickly kicked him in the face. He passed out, you guess. I think I broke his nose, you thought. Apparently, that brought James out of his trance. He grabbed someones gun and pointed it at them. You hissed,"James! That will attract attention!" He sighed and dropped it, then managed to knock them all out, pretty dang fast. You still didn't know who they were. You started tapping your finger against your leg, a nervous tic. "Oh boy, what do we do with them...???" 

James shrugged. You mentally facepalmed. You lived near apartments, and they could probably see someone breaking in, so you made up a shitty 5 minute plan for how to get rid of them, and suspicion in general. You laughed a bit and said,"Throw them in the dumpster?" He looked at you funny and said, "They know where you live. You're in danger now..." You became very uncomfortable and said in a small voice, "Do we need to kill them?" Tears sprang in your eyes. Not that you cared about these assholes, but killing someone is frigging scary! James shook his head. What? "I'll do it. I... I'm sorry for dragging you in this.." You looked him right in the eyes and said,"It was my choice, punk!" His eyes had a bit of recognition in them, and you wonder if someone has said that before.


	5. u get punched but u kinda like it;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhmmmmmmmmmm. reader falls in love w james even tho he not good rn

BUCK 5555

After James.... took care of the men, you remembered something. "Fuck! I forgot the shower chair." He laughed! "I just fought four guys at once, I think I can stand in the shower." Oh yeah. His leg did seem way better then you'd thought it would be. "Jeez," You chuckled, "What are you? A super soldier?" He turned quiet. "Wait, are you!? Holy fuckballs." He snorted, "I dunno, but can I take a shower now?" You nodded, "Yes, yes, take a shower ya goof."

How were you so comfortable around someone who just killed four people? Who knows. Being scared to death did weird things to you. Which apparently made you call assassins goofs.... You were a bit silly, always saying things like that anyway. Feeling slightly embarrassed, you shouted to James and said," I'm going to bed! Do you mind the couch?" "No, its fine! I'll leave by morning." You furiously shook your head, even though you were in different rooms," No sir. You're staying till you're fully healed up!" Little did you know, he'd stay far longer than that......

Changing into pajamas, you yawned. Wondering why you let this man stay in your house was increasingly bothering you. He didn't bother you, but why didn't he? He was a murderer...  
You woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of grunting. Did someone else get in your house? You walked in the living room. It was just James. He seemed to still be asleep. You went up to him and lightly shook him."James? Jamie, are you okay? Wake up..." He muttered something and opened his eyes. He looked different... You took your hand off him and said, "James? You're okay. It was just a dream." You smiled at him reassuringly. He seemed tense. "Jamie? Do you want some water?" He seemed to break out of his daze. He snapped up and glared at you. "Who are you?!" You were scared. "Y-Y/N. Don't you remember?" He seemed to be... stuck in a sort of trance....You remember he mentioned he had "episodes". He got up and in one swift motion, slammed you into the wall. Your back hurt, bad. But you had to remember this wasn't normal James. You don't know how, but something happened, he was having an episode. "James, hello? James. Wake up. Please. I wont hurt you." He looked confused, but no longer angry. "Y/N? I... I hurt you..." Tears stung your eyes but you moved your hands to his. "Let me down?" You helped move his hands back to his sides, gently. He made a puppy dog face, looking sad and guilty. "I can't stay. I'll hurt you. I can't I can't-" He started hyperventilating, so you hugged him. He stood stiff, confused. "James. I'm okay. It's okay."You trusted him. Your brain was too sleepy to try and think about why. You pulled back and held his shoulders," Would you rather sleep with me?" Too tired to understand the innuendo(which you would have blushed at), and James, to tired to respond, you pulled him to your room. You lied down and rubbed his hand, as he lay next to you. You hummed, and said,"Sleep.." As you fell asleep yourself...


End file.
